


But I Will Never Forget (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Multi, Soft M'Baku (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: M'Baku will do anything he can to ensure the comfort of his pregnant wife, despite the incessant demands.





	But I Will Never Forget (Fictober Submission)

“Baku….Baku, wake up.” Lanre laid lightly over her husband’s shoulder as he slept.

“Zzzzz…” M’Baku continued to sleep, undisturbed.

“M’BAKU!!” She barked in his ear to wake him. M’Baku barely stirred, as he was used to his love’s loud voice.

“Mmm, yes dear. What is it?” M’Baku moaned, yawning and smacking his lips.

“I have a craving, do you mind getting something for me?” Lanre asked as sweetly as possible.

M’Baku yawns again. Lanre had a habit lately of needing something to eat in the middle of the night, around 2 am. Common for a pregnant woman, and Lanre took advantage of that fact liberally. As he throws his covers back, he puts on some bottoms and slippers. 

“Sure, my love. What do you desire: a sandwich, some soup? I’ll have to check the fridge for what we have-”

“No, no. None of that. I need you to make a run for me.”

M’Baku turns to Lanre, squinting at her. “Lanre, it is 2 am…”

“I know-”

“I will need to be up in 2 ½ hours for drills-”

“And I will be carrying your children for another 3 months! If this is too much to ask of you, think of how I feel!”

M’Baku hung his head, sighing. Lanre was indeed pregnant with M’Baku’s twins, and he promised to fulfill any and all requests of her so that she would never need for anything. He just thought they would be asked for during decent hours.

“Lanre, I love you so, so much. Please, what could you possibly need at this hour?”

Lanre sits up excitedly. “Can you get me that delicious beef stew that they sell at the market? It is the closest thing to my mother’s that I have tasted!”

M’Baku rubs his eyes. “The market is not open for another 5 hours, and that beef stew wouldn’t be until evening.”

“True, but it is a Saturday night. The young people are out clubbing and whatnot so there should be some shops open to feed their alcohol filled bellies: the beef stew included.”

M’Baku crosses his arms. “How do you know about all of that?”

Lanre rolls her eyes, laying her hands across her voluminous torso. “I have lived a life before you, eh? You just worry about fulfilling my request. I appreciate you greatly, my husband.” Lanre wriggles back under the covers, clutching her body pillow.

M’Baku looks up to the sky, asking why him while also repeating the mantra of how much he loved his wife as he got dressed to head out.

M’Baku’s grumbles about Lanre’s request were not for nothing. Climbing down the hard, slippery slopes of the Jabari mountaintops to get to the cityscape of Wakanda was quite a task to take on. One of a few reasons why the Jabari were not so quick to congregate with other Wakandans: if it wasn’t life or death, what was the point? Plus the rumors the Wakandans drum up about the lives of Jabari were offensive enough to stay away.

M’Baku makes the trek down the mountain, not really much of a problem for him though since the night was quiet; no blizzards to speak of. Once he reached the Wakanda downtown area, he was annoyed with the bustle of people laughing, talking, and congregating so closely, no clear walking path could be discerned. M’Baku towered over everyone, and caught the eye of most as he made his way through, pushing people with his staff when absolutely necessary. 

M’Baku tried his best to read the shop signs to see what they were selling but none of them read as beef stew. 

“Hey, look at the Gorilla King!” someone in the crowd yelled.

This made M’Baku nervous as he gripped his staff tighter, preparing for the worst. As more and more people saw him, the crowd cheered, clapping for him, and barking in honor of him. M’Baku couldn’t help but smirk at this as he waved mildly to the crowd as they clapped him on the back and shook his hand. 

“Thank you, thank you. But please. Can anyone tell me where I can find the merchant who sells beef stew? My wife needs it urgently!” M’Baku bellowed over the Wakandans.

“Yeah, come on, big fella! I can assist you!” An old grey hair man at a shop 10 feet away called over to him. 

A wave of relief shot over M’Baku as he made it through the crowd. “Thank you. My wife is with child– or I guess in our case, children, and I dare not turn down her demands; however out of the way they may be.”

The old man chuckled as he filled a to-go container up. “No, I get it completely. When my wife and I were your age, she would want Wendy’s burgers. Now you know, Wakanda has never had a Wendy’s. But she saw a commercial once, and it looked so good she wanted it. I just made a mock up of them as best I could, to suffice.”

M’Baku wags his finger at the man. “Say, that isn’t such a bad idea. Do you think you could teach me to make it? Save me some steps?”

The old man tops the container, bagging it up and handing it to M’Baku. “Ehh, possibly. I am a businessman so it is a bit worrisome to let people in…”

M’Baku places his hand over his heart. “By no means do I dare encroach upon your way of living, I only ask for a moment of your expertise. But I will never forget! I just wish to satisfy her needs without leaving the comforts of my home or, hopefully, my bed.”

The old man smiles, nodding. “Well, I guess it couldn’t hurt. The sweat of the brow of a young father is the most honest work I ever witness. Who am I to step in its way?”

M’Baku thanked the man as he went on through the adoring crowd to go back to his home in the mountains. 

Once he got back, the stew was thankfully still warm after the journey. As he made his way to their bedroom, he heard the soft rumbles of his wife’s snores.

“Lanre, Lanre. I have the food.” M’Baku called as he nudged her.

She groaned, slapping her hand out at him to leave her alone as she pulled the blanket over her head. 

M’Baku sighed, holding the stew in one hand that he so faithfully acquired for her, but now she had no need for it. He went to place it in the fridge before heading back to bed again, snuggling up to his love once more to smell her scent and feel the softness of her skin as she continued on sleeping. No matter the annoyance, he would move the moon out of orbit for her, as he drifted off for one more hour of rest.

[ Reblog. Opens in new window ](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/178962246425/iQU5fItt)


End file.
